Tea Time
by XMidnightXWerewolfX
Summary: In the Mansion known for it's superpowered defenders of humanity, a small Japanese girl approaches the man she respects more than any of the others, with his own weakness in hand. AsaSaku EnglandxNyo!Japan


Arthur sat in his room, his eyes closed and his legs in a crossed position as he focused. Energy ebbed and flowed around him, his hair flowing around as though there was a breeze going outwards in all directions, and he floated above the ground, taking deep breaths as he attempted to focus. Most of his allies were gone for the day, and those who were there weren't likely to bother him, or at least, so he thought.

It had been around three hours of silent meditation before he heard a knock on the door. His elevation lowered slightly, but he quickly righted his position and spoke very calmly without much emotion at all. "Come on," and he kept his eyes closed. From their magical energy he knew exactly who it was already, and while he enjoyed the company, he wondered as to her coming here, after all it was her day off as much as his.

Sakura-a young Japanese girl-bowed as she entered the room and went to shut the door behind her, but it closed gently for her and she smiled. Even when Arthur was in constant, strenuous meditation he had the manners to be a gentleman, one of the things she liked about him. Although at the moment she stayed in her steep bow that she seemed to hold expertly "My apologies for the intrusion Arthur-San," her words her formal even around friends, but for her it was second-nature.

Arthur shook his head, rising from his position and holding his legs out underneath him. He didn't even stagger as the levitation ceased and he landed on the ground beneath him. He wore something of an old-fashioned suit, akin to a colonial period vest, but modern at the same time. Though to go along with that he also had a cape that fell down to his ankles, and of course the collar rose above his own head, showing the dark green inner coloration. "It was no bother at all, please do relax yourself, we're friends here." He offered her a gentle smile to calm her and placed his hands calmly in his pockets.

She stood up once more at his kind words, holding out a small tray in her hands which she held up in front of him. It held a teapot with two cups on it, and assorted small snacks next to them. "I thought you might like to take a break and enjoy some tea with me?" she spoke quietly and gently, and quite polite. She donned a small smile on her face at seeing him and hearing him speak, his natural kindness caused her to blossom, being much more open than she was with her other teammates.

Arthur couldn't help, but smile, tea was his tried and true weakness and he couldn't resist a cup. The winds beneath him moved his legs so he was sitting in a more traditional Japanese style and he slowly lowered himself "I see no problem with that at all, it might be nice to take a break," just then a short table flew into the room and placed itself between the two of them, ready for their time with one another.

Sakura sat in the same pose, placing the tea on the table and pouring the both of them a cup, taking deep, sweet breaths as she began to hum and old song from her childhood to herself. Then once she was done she handed one of the cups to Arthur before taking her own and she began to speak "I may be only a guest in this Mansion, but I'm glad I could be of use to all of you," and she took a sip of her tea, her muscles relaxing and her mind clearing out.

Arthur let out a small chuckle as he sipped at his tea politely, using his hands instead of his magic to keep his table manners ready. "You were more than a help Sakura, your knowledge of the Japanese culture saved myself from a terrible fate, I owe you a great debt that I intend to repay in full, and in time," he took another sip, the way this young lady made tea was heavenly, he would miss her once she left the mansion, it was nice to have someone else so calm around.

She nodded, a look of what one might see as pride on her face if they didn't know her well "Well, either way, I was glad to help ones such as you, I could never measure up to any of you in a normal situation, you face threats I could never even dream of," she sighed. Everyone looked up to those that lived in this mansion. Arthur, American Patriot-or Alfred, Lord Winter-whom she'd learned was named Ivan, and the rest in there, she simply couldn't see herself as one of them.

Arthur smiled and shook his head "Well, perhaps one day you will, the skills we saw were remarkable, after all none of us could fend off the power you did, you shouldn't downplay yourself, sometimes a little pride is needed in order to be confident in ourselves, and bring out the best in our abilities," he took a deep breath and munched on the snacks she had laid out, they were English of course, his favorite from his home, after such a short time she already knew that.

Sakura smiled and nodded and the two of them drank their tea together making small conversation of their past, Arthur found her's more than intriguing, archeology and history had always been one of his more passive interests, and what she was telling him about Japan sparked his interest in both. He listened intently about the buildings, the traditions, the cultures still carried out by her Sensei and lords to this day.

Meanwhile Sakura listened about the life of being a hero, the things Arthur had done, the people he'd saved, and the magic he could perform. Neither stopped speaking for more than a few moments, even after the food and the tea had both disappeared, they simply didn't want to stop, and neither had a reason to. A half hour had passed, then an hour, and finally two full hours had passed of them talking about their endeavours until Sakura was the first to break the conversation off.

She picked up the tray of crumbs and tea and stood up, her dress not so much as wrinkled from sitting so long. "It has been a nice chat Arthur, but I'm afraid I must contact my _Yoriki _and inform him of my return tomorrow… it has been nice talking to you, perhaps we will meet again one day," she gave him one more smile before turning, walking out of the room.

The door opened in front of her, but Arthur cleared his throat, speaking up once more "Just remember Sakura, your skills, and your person will always be welcome in this mansion, don't ever look down on yourself because you may not be equal to others you are skilled and powerful in your own ways," and with that she looked at him once more and nodded before walking out of the room.

Arthur went back to his meditation, his body and mind both calmed after the conversation, and Sakura walked through the halls, a lost smile on her face as she closed her eyes, head tilting wistfully, thoughts of coming back here again didn't leave her mind, and thoughts of staying even came to thought, but she would see, though something told her that if she stayed, she would enjoy more than companionship here.


End file.
